Namikaze Kazekage
by NJKaG3
Summary: Im Naruto Namikaze formerly Uzumaki and being exiled from my old home was the best thing that ever happened to me I now have a new home new sensei and new family and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1 To leave your home and make new friends **

The night is dark and we arrive in a large valley with two statues on either side both of founders of the very village our hero was born on one side the villain Madara Uchiha the other Hashirama Senju the hero and Shodaime Hokage of Konoha but under them right now down by the waterfall is a battle, a battle between two people thought to be friends one With black hair and Red eyes with 3 Tomoe the eyes of the Uchiha clan the famed sharingan this boy at this moment in time has odd grey skin starting to take over his body his eyes being turned black with yellow and weird hand like protrusions sprouting from his back almost like wings with lightning cackling around his hand charging at his one time friend, The other side we have a blonde haired blue eyed boy clad in orange surrounded by a red chakra shroud that resembles a fox with three whisker marks on his cheeks and fangs in his mouth not to mention claws on his finger holding a spiraling ball of energy in his hand rushing towards destiny. The two boys no older than 14 meet in the middle the Uchiha shouting "NARUTO!" And the blonde "SASUKE!" The hand of electricity holding the famed **Chidori **technique plunges right through Naruto's lung but seconds before our Blonde hero saw the trajectory of the **Chidori **he knew the boy he thought of as a brother meant to kill him and resolved himself to do the same taking the hit to his chest to hold him steady he slams a **Rasengan **right into sasukes chest destroying his heart and lungs in the process Sasuke feeling his life leaving him and knowing he lost reaches out for one last shot at revenge grabs a kunai from his pouch and slashes Naruto across the left eye before falling over and bleeding out on the ground. Naruto screams and is holding the area his eye used to be and staring at the gruesome seen before him of the human being he had slain it was his first kill and it was his best friend he passes out from the shock but in that moment his seal was weak and while some might think the Kyuubi would try and escape watching. Naruto kill sasuke proved interesting for him and he wondered if he was starting to grow soft in his old age as he merely took control of Naruto for a second and removed Sasuke's eye and used it to replace Naruto's damaged one now that isn't to much it even could be considered self preservation on the part of the Rage filled chakra construct as that blind spot could get his host killed in the future and he would go with him, but what he did next was the shocking part he bonded the eye to Naruto's DNA perfectly as if it was his own eye and replicated it in his other eye as well giving Naruto 2 sharingan though the boy didn't know that yet as his eyes went back to their original blue color and there were more surprises in story as well but the bijuu would lock them away from Naruto unless he proved interesting.

Hours later the blonde groggily starts opening his eyes his first sight is a weight ceiling and his first sound is incessant beeping of medical equipment "Not the hospital again" is the first thing he says but when he goes to move he realized he's tied down to the bed with ninja wire "What's going on why am I tied down? KAKASHI-SENSEI! BAA-CHAN!" The blonde screams trying to get help but when the pair he called for walks in and he sees the look on their faces he knows it's not good. "Naruto I have news but first do you remember what happened before you got here?" Asked Tsunade "The stupid Teme tried to kill me with a **Chidori** to the chest and it hit after that his hand got caught in my chest I slammed my **Rasengan **into his chest it ripped straight through and there wash so much blood" said the blonde shaking retelling events "Oh my god Baa-Chan I killed him I killed Sasuke is that why I'm tied up? They finally have their excuse to execute me now even though it was self defense as he was pulling a kunai out at the time and could've killed me? ... come to think of it that Kunai hit me right across my face cut through my left eye I thought I'd be blind?" Asked the severily confused and seriously pissed off blonde "You're almost right Naruto they pushed for execution however I was able to argue it being self defense but your use of 2 tails of Kyuubi chakra did put off quite a few clan heads while you won't be executed I will have to exile you from not just Konoha but all of Hi no Kuni" spoke Tsunade in a grave tone with a hint of sadness, Then Kakashi stepped forward "Naruto I know it isn't your fault and you didn't kill Sasuke for any reason other than self defense and I want you to know I'm not mad at you I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and doing what needed to be done however, being I was Sasukes teacher and we were close-ish it's really hard for me to look at you so I don't have much else to say I did leave Tsunade some things from your parents but she will tell you about that stay safe." With that the spiky haired one eyed Jounin left in a leaf shunshin and all attention went back to the busty Hokage "Like Kakashi said Naruto I don't blame you either in fact I love you like a son and doing this kills me inside but it's the only way I could save you Gaki and I'm sorry." She took a deep breath before relaying the last bit of bad news "I'm sure you noticed the pervert is missing well after he heard what happened he had you stuck from the Toad summoner contract and you can no longer summon roads and he dropped you as a student." She said sadly "He cited the reason he didn't teach you so you could kill a comrade" At this Naruto scoffed tears falling rapidly from his face "what a joke he was the one that told me he wanted to be the one too kill oorochimaru as he was to far gone and as his teammate and friend it was his responsibility and now he leaves me for doing what he couldn't" after finishing his statement Naruto unleashed a bit of KI on accident. "Calm down Gaki I don't have long to get all this out before I am to escort you to the gates as per the council and Diamou's orders, so now on to the good news as you're no longer a ninja of the village I no longer have to keep your parentage a secret and before I tell you who they are id like you to know those things Kakashi left from them are in this scroll he gathered all their scrolls belongings furniture money etc emptied their accounts by my order and stored it all in here." Says Tsunade to a wide eyed former Genin of her village "You know who they were Baa-Chan please tell me?" Naruto pleads to his mother figure who takes a deep breath herself before blurting out "Minato Namikaze our 4th Hokage was your father and Kushina Uzumaki crown princess of whirlpool country was your mother otherwise known as the yellow flash and read death." She said as she closed her eyes and held her breathe waiting for the explosion "So you mean my Tou-san sealed the Kyuubi in his own son? And what do you mean whirlpool country? I've never heard of it does it still exist?" asked the blonde formerly Uzumaki now Namikaze. Tsunade glances at the clock before answering "You have an hour to leave the village so let's make this fast Gaki first yes he did but could you really as Kage ask someone else to sacrifice their child when you couldn't do it to you're own? And yes it was a country the hidden Eddie village in whirlpool country it was wipped out by Kumo and Iwa as they were to powerful here is a map there if you want to check it out now let's meet Shizune at the Gates she will have the scroll with your belongings from you apartment sealed in it"

The two blondes reached the gate with minutes to spare and said their goodbyes as Naruto walked down the path out of the village and made a beeline for Mizu no kuni and the land of waves to plan his next move. 2 days later he reaches his destination at Tazunas house and settles in for the night thinking about his next move. "Well I could find another village but after hearing about Kumo and Iwa destroying my mother's home country and after Baa-Chan telling me Kumo tried to kidnap my mom as well they're both out of the equation only leaving Suna or Kiri" said Naruto out loud to himself "**Kit I think Suna is the best option as according to Zabuza and Haku is still in a civil war plus you're friends with Gaara and he was related to The last Kazekage and probably has some pull" **said the fox much to Naruto's confusion "Who the hell said that come out show yourself" commanded the blonde "**Hahahahaha Kit you're so entertaining I'm in your head idiot it's me the kyuubi" **said an amused giant fox from Naruto's mindscape "Woah you can talk to me in my mind? that's weird Dattebayo you know it's weird I should hate you for how I was treated but I'm interested instead you've been around for thousands of years you probably know so much and I find it hard to believe someone with that much life experience can be as evil as they say, I mean if you've been around that long you and were that evil I would think with your power the elemental nations woul no longer exist." Stated the blonde who to Kyuubi's great shock actually made an intelligent deduction "**That actually was an intelligent thought kit wow who knew you had it in you?" **Kyuubi laughed while Naruto sweatdropped "Did I just get made fun of by an old overly large fur ball? Well anyway I feel like we should get to know eachother better as we are clearly stuck with eachother my Names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I find it hard to believe your name is actually Kyuubi so would you enlighten me oh great one as to what your true name is?" Said the prankster with a whole lot of sarcasm laced in his voice and a foxy grin **"Ho ho you got guts Kit getting snippy with a being with my power but yes you may know my true name it's Kurama now I need you to close your eyes and meditate to come into your mindscape we have so much to discuss" **The blonde did as ordered and found himself in a damp sewer with a cage staring into the eyes of a colossal orange fox "Kurama?" Asked Naruto **"Yes Kit is I** **the great and powerful Kurama strongest of all Bijuu!" **Said the giant fox in an almost Jiraiya like manner that made Naruto sweatdrop at the fox's antics **"Okay Kit now we need to talk now that you left that sorry excuse for a village we can actually work together I only acted as I did as I hate the leaf as they have kept me prisoner in 2 Jinchuuriki before you and Hashirama and Madara both controlled me at one time or another."** Stated the Fox **"Now that you left that wretched place we can work out a deal I'll be blunt all I want is access to your senses and to talk from time to time because it's lonely in here in return I can alter your body to suit your needs heal you and grant you my chakra as well as advise you from time to time" **Now that Kurama was done talking he waited for the blonde to answer and answer he did after taking 10 minutes to think it over "What do I need to do for you to access my senses" Asked Naruto **"Tear off the corner of the seal about the size of your thumb" **Kurama stated bluntly while pointing to the seal tag on his cage. "You think I'm dumb ripping of the seal will set you free!" **"I don't think I know after that statement do you even listen at all Kit you're only removing a corner yes it'll weaken it but just enough for me to link with your chakra and access your senses in time when we go to trust eachother you can remove the seal and we can truly work as a team but I know that time is not now" **Again the fox waited for an answer and as if on que the blonde ripped off the corner of the seal "Okay Kurama you got a deal but what exactly can you do to improve my body physically and what advice do you have on our current situation?" The fox sat there in a meditative pose thinking **"well I'll start with the advice because that's simpler go to Uzu the homeland of your mother they were the best Fuinjutsu users in the world it's likely all that knowledge is sealed away waiting to be found and if I had to guess was sealed for all but the royal blooded Uzumaki as they had the highest clearance you being the son of the princess should be able to access it and learn a lot" **stated the fox before continuing on **"As far as your body I already made an addition when you lost your left I replaced it with Sasuke's sharingan after you feinted and I took control for a second as my chakra was pumping through your body for a while it was easy I bonded it to your DNA allowing it to turn the same color as your narutal eyes and even adding the genetic code for the sharingan into your other eye as well so congrats you now have the sharingan, however it is slightly weaker than the regular one as it won't ever be able to go to mangyeko which is the next level it will always be stuck at the 3 tomoe faze allowing you access to the copying ability and the genjutsu" **said Kurama to an excitable blonde **"I did this for two reasons one the mangyeko can control me and I didn't want to be controlled again and 2 once awakened you progressively go blind unless you can transplant a close blood relatives eyes as you don't have a close blood relative with the sharingan you'd definitely go blind and that wouldn't be good for either of us" **Naruto nodded hearing this as he didn't exactly like the possibility of blindness anytime soon **"But to answer your previous question looking at how your body stands now and knowing you the best things I can do for you is make you a bit taller and increase your max height I can alter you muscle mass and I can increase your speed and reflexes by adding more fast twitch muscles lastly I can add one more affinity to the two your chakra already has that's all I can do and after I'm done I will not be able to do it again so make sure to ask for everything you want now because if I edit to much more there is a chance your DNA destabilizes all together and you'd be nothing more than a puddle of goo" **said the giant Fox smiling at the last part and the Blondes reaction "Okay Kurama I definitely want to be taller for sure and one max out around 6'5 or 6'6 one day I want to definitely have my speed and reflexes increased as much as possible as it's what my dad was known for and I want to surpass him and I wouldn't mind a strength boost to as for how much surprise me and is there anyway to improve my memory? I don't exactly like being an idiot and what do you mean affinities and how do I have them?" Asked Naruto running out of breathe from talking so fast **"Yes I can do all of that including the memory enhancement though when using then sharingan you have photographic memory anyway so that would count but I'll make it an all the time thing, as for affinities you have the strongest wind affinity I have ever seen and a fire affinity on the same level what that means is wind and fire Jutsu will be almost child's play to learn while any other elements will be much more difficult I can add one more affinity to that but it won't be anywhere near the level of the others your wind is so high because it was your Mother's and fathers primary affinity and the fire is the way it is from me being sealed in you and from the Uchiha DNA from that eye. Now my advice would be to pick earth or water your two primary are all offense so you need some defense Water is extremely powerful but it does need a water source to use it unless you have an affinity for it on par with your fire or wind ones and earth is great as you have it everywhere and the Jutsu are very sturdy when used for defense but it's extremely weak to lightning I'd honestly pick earth if I was you as it's easier to use when it comes to a secondary affinity." **Said the fox while exiting what Naruto called the professor mode "Sounds good Kurama I'll go with your advice as you're older than me and have more wisdom ALOT OLDER" said Naruto with a chuckle **"Watch it Kit I could still eat you when you go to bed tonight I'll get to work on the changes oh and like I said if I was you I'd go to Uzu train for a while and learn everything you can before going to Suna to try to join up as a ninja also send word to Gaara before you go he can propably help" **as Naruto heard the Fox's last words and turned around to leave he got another idea "Hey Kurama before I go I was wondering do you know of any other summoning contracts that was one of my best techniques and thanks to that Perv I lost the ability to summon them and it's been bothering me" at this Kurama tilted his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow looking almost like a curious puppy **"And what if I did Kit?" **Asks an extremely amused Bijuu "Then I want to sign it and make them 10x more famous than the Toads or Snakes ever were Dattebayo!" **"Well Kit I will allow you to sign the Kitsune contract and when you have proven your worth we will start sage training!" **Was the last thing said before thrusting a contract at Naruto which the blonde signed before getting throw out of his own head.

———————————————————————-

**3 weeks later in the ruins of Uzushiogakure **

After traveling for 2 days and eventually hitting the ocean he ran across the water for almost an entire day before he came across what looked to be an entire circle of whirpools stretching as far as the eye can see at the center a giant mist doing as Kurama told him he bit his thumb and dropped blood into one of the whirlpool the water over the area stilled until he passed and they started spinning violently again he walked through the mist until he found a sandy beach with palm trees and he walked onto land and walked onward through a tropical rainforest moving deeper into the island encountering all kinds of plants bugs and animals he's never seen until he reached the the village it sat at the base of a large dormant volcano the village was eastern style but with wide open buildings to let the air flow and cool the residents off rubble was everywhere and the beautiful buildings and architecture were falling apart some from the battle and some from time skeletons littered the ground and grass was popping through the cracks in the stone streets he kept moving deeper into the village till he came across a massive tower it seemed important so he assumed it was the Uzukages tower biting his finger and smearing his blood across the door a seal appeared and the door opened and his jaw dropped straight to the floor. "Kurama you seeing this? What he hell am I saying of course you are this is amazing dattebayo!" We pick up the seen with a taller blonde standing in the middle of the ruins clad in all orange having just opened the door to the former Uzukage tower all the paint was faded the floors cracking and the building generally falling to pieces but in the middle of the room clear as day was a 10ft in diameter sealing array and at the middle was a pedestal walking up to the pedestal the now 5'6 and still growing blonde placed his hand at the center and screamed in agony as the the seal tore through his chakra network and blood deciding if he was allowed entrance after what seemed like forever the pain stopped and he dropped to the ground panting and blacked out when he woke up he was in a bedroom with no windows and grey walls and red bedding with the Uzumaki swirl in orange in the center the furniture was fairly spartan and basic a black metal bed with a solid as a brick mattress and a dresser a wordrobe full of traditional Uzu shinobi gear in all sizes and a desk standing up confused as to where he is "Kurama where the hell are we and how did we get here?" **"I have no idea Kit after you passed out the seal activated and sent us here it was some type of time/space Jutsu that teleported us here similar to your dads hiraishin as to where here is I have no clue but I'd guess some sort of bunker for the Uzumaki during the invasion though my sensing abilities say no one is around so I guess no one made it here in time you should definitely have a look around." **Listening to Kurama's advice he opened the door and found a bathroom across the hall he exited the bathroom and made a left and walked to the end of a hall of bedrooms "Dead end it seems" thought the blonde so he turned and went the other way reaching the end of the hall after some time he realized Kurama was right he entered a massive living area easily fit for 300-400 people with a large industrial kitchen and a living space but that wasn't the best part at the back of the room he found 4 doors he opened door #1 and found a massive library filled with info on history and chakra theory and Jutsu's for all elements and a section on taijutsu and kenjutsu as well as bojutsu exiting the room with his jaw on the floor he approached the 2nd door and opened it and it was just as large and again filled with scrolls this time though it was all about Fuinjutsu and they shelves were labeled level 1-15 and the last shelf was merely marked with a capital M realizing he'd be in here all day if he didn't move on he checked the 3rd room and found a dojo for training Kenjutsu and Taijutsu but the 4th room was his favorite it had a seal that replicated the outdoors on the island and it seemed to go on for days it was so massive it was used to practice Jutsu without reprecussions. Exiting the training area he heard his stomach growl hard and felt a pang of fear "There's a kitchen here maybe there is food in there? Even if there is I doubt it's edible by now, what do you think Kurama?" **"Well Kit the Uzumaki were sealing masters maybe they placed a preservation seal on the pantry and some of it might be edible go check it out." **And sure enough just as Kurama thought the large kitchen that was stocked to the brim with food for the 300 or more VIPs that were to seek shelter here was preserved with seals and still edible somehow Kurama tried to explain it something about using seals to creat a pocket dimension where time moves much slower in there than outside thus while it has been around 40 - 50 years outside its been about 7 days inside Naruto didn't understand much of it but from what he didn't get he wondered why they didn't use that for training but again Kurama tried to explain it by saying that essentially if they reversed it so as to have time move quicker inside than outside you'd age quicker to basically spend 30 years in there lose 30 years in real world And knowing that Naruto understood why. Next Naruto searches for the exit so that he knew he wasn't trapped after finding it he summoned a messenger fox named Izune which was a small female fox with orange fur and a black stripe pattern and he sent her off with a letter to Suna for Gaara asking to join Suna after he finishes his training. After that he went to sleep as tomorrow he would look through his parents belongings and begin his training.

Next morning Naruto woke up and decided to open the scroll he got from Tsunade regarding his parents belongings before training harder than ever knowing thanks to that perv and the trip to bring Tsunade back that the Akatsuki was after him definitely gave him the proper motivation to train. Heading down to the bunker's living area he opened the scroll and channeled his chakra into it and instantly the floor of the large room was littered with other scrolls going through then he noticed they were all Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu scrolls as well as his parents Taijutsu styles and Mothers Kenjutsu style and surprisingly a bojutsu style from his father who knew the great 4th Hokage used a bow staff? Definitely not him but 3 scrolls stood out amongst the rest one with the kanji for mother and one with the kanji for father he peaked for a second and saw they were letters to him he planned on reading in a minute and then the last scroll he opened it and it had two seals on it one had the money his parents left for him opening it he saw 2,600,000 ryo his eyes bulged for a second before he resealed it and the second seal had all of the clothing and furniture in the house which he decided to hold onto for memories but leave sealed for the time being. Taking a deep breath he summoned 1000 clones with the help of Kurama **Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu! **He shouted and out popped exactly 1000 clones which stunned Naruto as he always had an issue summoning exact amounts puzzled he looked to Kurama for an explaination **"Simple Kit you have your chakra and mine in here when we were at odds controlling it all would be impossible but with us having come to an understanding and working together our chakras are more in synch and therefore your control is much better with some work you might even be able to do a normal bunshin. Now you'll never had medic level control but you can definitely achieve Elite Anbu level control" **after a small skip and fist pump from Kurama's response our blonde starts dividing up the clones before reading his parents letters "Alright clones I want 250 on chakra control 50 on Calligraphy as it's extremely important for seals and Kurama says not only do you guys send memories back but seeing as muscle memory is mental you can send that back as well so get to work 100 of you read through the sealing library stay at level one I want each of you to read every book in the section before moving on so I get a thurough understanding 100 of you find the scroll for fire elemental manipulation and get to work on the first exercise 100 do the same for wind and 50 do the same for Earth then 50 work on dad's Hummingbird style Taijutsu 50 on moms Dragon Fist Taijutsu 50 work on the Sarutobi style bojutsu scroll here and 50 on dads Falcon style Bojutsu there was some weapons in one of the storerooms back there grab them 50 of you do the same with Mom's kenjutsu style the rest of you work on any non elemental Jutsu scrolls you find in my parents stuff or the Uzu archives" ordered the original "Yosh! No problem boss" shouted 1000 clones at the same time giving the original a headache. Now to read what Mom and Dad wrote and get my own exercises done for the day.

To my son,

If you don't know who I am by now I am Minato Namikaze Konoha's yellow flash and the 4th Hokage. As you probably know I sealed the Kyuubi inside you on that fateful night when he attacked and I understand you might hate me but please know that even if you hate me I love you and I always will and no matter what you do I'll be proud of you, and please don't hold it against the villagers they're afraid and they don't understand the finer points of sealing and I'm sure if you were in their shoes you'd feel the same that being said don't just stand there and take it either my greatest wish is for you to be seen as a hero (blood splatter) my time is running near so I want you to know that your mother and I love you look to your godfather Jiraiya of the sannin for guidance in this world but don't act like him drink only in moderation, eat right find one lady that steals your heart or guy if that's your thing settle down get married have a family though I'm sure your mother wants it to be a woman because she wants grandkids just be happy and find your precious people and protect them with all you have. (Blood splatter) and don't be to hard on Kyuubi he didn't attack on purpose a masked man with a sharingan claiming to be Madara Uchiha controlled but I made him retreat before sealing the Kyuubi. Be wary of the masked man as it took all I had just to make him retreat he is powerful and not to be trifled with.

Love, your dad Minato Namikaze the proudest father on earth and the 4th Hokage

P.S your mother and I will be watching from wherever we are and I know you'll make us proud

Wiping his tears away "I don't hate you dad and I already know Kurama didn't do it but I never knew the perv was my godfather and going to him for guidance is a joke he dropped me the second he had a chance and was never around before that" the blonde stated out loud to no one in particular, "On to the next I guess"

To my beautiful baby boy

As I'm writing this I know my time is drawing to a close the masked man that attacked during your birth just extracted the Kyuubi from me when my seal was weakened and I'm dying laying right next to you on the bed where Minato left us before going off to be the hero he is. If I know my husband like I know I do he will seal the Kyuubi into you and likely won't be there to help you grow up and neither will I and I'm sorry for that the life of a Jinchuuriki is a rough one and it'll be filled with a lot of pain and heartache and you'll be shunned for something you never asked for, but Mito Baa-Chan the wife of the 1st Hokage said to me when talking about it that Bijuu chakra is filled with so much hate and then you experience even more hate from the villagers the only way to survive it is to fill your heart with enough love to counteract it. So baby boy I say this find a woman settle down have a bunch of kids make friends and find people truly important to you and love them with all your heart and be loved in return because despite your burden you are deserving of all the love in the world. I love you son with all my heart and I know I won't be there to see it but make me proud and live to be happy don't drink to much and find one girl and settle down not a hundred like that perv your father named godfather don't gamble at least not often and eat your veggies all of them grow strong and pay attention in school to protect your loved ones and give me a bunch of grandbabies I'll be watching!

Love, Your crazy mother Kushina Uzumaki ANBU captain and the red death of Konoha and all around general badass

After laughing at that last part for quite a while Naruto got up and started his physical training he grabbed chakra weights from the armory and hit the training field he started with 25 laps around the replica village in the training field then did 250 squats 250 sit-ups 250 crunches 250 pushups and 250 pull-ups and chin-ups 500 punches and kicks with each left and decided he would add 10 laps and 75 to each exercise each week and up his chakra weights one level as well they had 25 levels.

Days went by fast for a while and one month in his messenger fox returned with a letter from Gaara and a scroll with 3 seals on it again one with a Kanji for Wind one with Temari and Kankuros name on it and one with Gaaras. He opted to read the note first.

To, Uzumaki

What Konoha did was unforgivable you were just following orders and completing the mission as we are friends now and I've been working on learning what that means I've been told I should tell you I'll always be there for you that said it's a friends job to help eachother. In that spirit I asked Baki sensei who is temporary Kage until someone worthy is found if you could be enstated as a shinobi of our village in this scrolls if you channel chakra into the wind seal you'll receive your Suna Chunin vest and Hitea-ate (forehead protector) and a standard set of shinobi guidelines for our village also there is a ninja ID number and an ID card we had Tsunade send us a picture of you for it lastly there is a realease form for a 1 year training trip you're currently out on starting the day your fox told us you'd receive the scroll inside you also have some gifts from myself and my siblings enjoy and when you get here you're staying with us.

From , Sand siblings

With a smile on his face he unsealed the beige Chunin vest and forehead protector and smiled he stuffed the paperwork into a pocket on the vest unsealed his standard Chunin equipment pack which had ( 300 shuriken, 300 Kunai, a tanto, 250 explosive tags, 100 sealing tags, 100 blank sealing scrolls and 10 jars of sealing ink) next to that was a small note explaining he was promoted to Chunin based on defeating Gaara who is actually in the running for Kazekage if another candidate isn't found in 2 years time so as you might imagine his defeat carries a lot of weight. The seal from Temari and kankuro contained a large battle fan and clothes from Temari who guessed his size and said he needed to change out of all the orange if he was going to be seen around her and "warpaint" or as Naruto would say makeup. From Gaara he got notes on wind manipulation from the Subaku family's private library having read the part of Naruto's original letter about his affinities. Looking at all his gifts fondly he went to go change today was the first day of the rest of his life!

**And that's the end of that I know I have posted 3 stories up here now but don't worry I'm not going to forget about any of them I'm just extremely scatterbrained as a person and sometimes I get ideas for different stories and just need to write them down. That being said the Raikage story and This one are planned as part of a set where I explore various AU ideas I have where Naruto ends up Kage of another village. This and the Raikage story are my first then I plan on putting out The Mizukage and Tsuchikage stories and finish it with a new take on The Naruto growing up with his family and becoming Hokage with them all there to witness it story beyond that I have no idea. My current Hokage story is slow going as I'm trying to keep it plausible by cannon standards which requires me to double and triple check a lot of it but I will get it finished I have an outline and I plan to post 2 chapters a week for each story till they're done then take a month break before I start on the next set. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 2: Fruits of training and a new life **

The sun is shining upon the ruins of a once powerful island nation birds are chirping the wind is blowing the waves are crashing on the beach and its generally a beautiful day it's been a year since he got the letter from the sand siblings and today is the day our hero leaves the island. We find him standing up after meditating under the waterfall on the island as Kurama told him he had to be able to stay still for a half an hour not a single movement before he would start his fox sage training needless to say for one as hyperactive as the blonde that was hard after 4 months he is currently about to stay still for a grand total of 10 minutes and he hated it absolutely hated it that isn't to say he didn't improve greatly in his time training with the clones and his insane workout regimen the blonde now stood 5'9 and weighed around 165lbs he had hit the max on his weights around month 3 and switched to his dads own creating resistance seals and reached the final level in those as well, he had mastered his 3 elements as well as several Jutsu for each he opted to perfect the ones he knew rather than have to many but not have them perfected he knew 10 known s class Jutsu for each element and 5 more s class Jutsu he created for each for a total of 15 S-class he had 25 A-class for each element and 15 B-class and 10 C-class he mastered the academy techniques to the point he needed no seals even the bunshin and eventually Kage bunshin but it didn't end there. He mastered his parents styles of taijutsu and kenjutsu as well bojutsu in the first 6 months and decided to incorporate some of those movements with his fan and created his own style and mastered it. His favorite part however was Fuinjutsu he got all the way pasta level 15 to master level and eventually learned the Hiraishin and Space time absorption technique and perfected it painting the seals for the absorption on his hand and altering the seal to transfer the chakra to him refilling his reserves or in some cases allowing him to reflect the attack back if he didn't need the added chakra. This was all inside the first 6 months with his thousand clones a day after that he worked on perfecting what he knew he added seals to his fan that he stores thousands of Hiraishin Kunai In so he could launch them out en masse and use the wind style to get them to their target faster he mastered his Rasengan one handed and it's variants including the Rasenshuriken. And in case you were wondering he learned how to forge from a book in the Uzumaki library as they were renowned weapon forgers so his made his own Kunai and used chakra metal to enhance the distance the marker could be where he could still flash there and so that he could use the Kunai as a sword by channeling wind chakra into them which where the kenjutsu came in handy he added an extra feature where he could connect his two Kunai together in center and channel his chakra into it creating a double sided blade where he could use bojutsu (Think Darth Maul with his double sided sword). At that point he still had 4 months left and had no idea what to do so he started working on his Fox summons techniques and collaboration Jutsu as well as working with Kurama doing this and meditation this is how he spent his last 4 months there that and physical training. That brings us till now our blonde had on the clothes Temari had given him which he added seals to enabling them to grow with him to a certain point after he passed 6ft in another two years he'd need new clothes but for now he was wearing black anbu pants with Kunai and shuriken pouches on the side he had grey shinobi sandals he wore his hitae-ate(forehead protector) around his waist as a belt with another pouch strapped to the back of his waist to hold his Hiraishin Kunai he wore a sleeveless mesh shirt with a red sleeveless shirt overtop with the Namikaze clan symbol on back as a gift from the siblings when he revealed his parentage in the letter over top of that he wore a beige Chunin vest with a high neck that had a short sword sheeth sewn into the middle on the back with a red hilted blade inside he had cut his hair using the clones before he left the bunker yesterday and had them give him some sealing tattoos on his left bicep he had the kanji for wind on his right he had the kanji for fire on his left wrist he had a storage seal with his battle fan inside as he wanted it always at the ready and his left arm all the way from the kanji down had various shinobi equipment sealed inside as well. As he stood up and stretched he picked up the scroll with all his parents belongings in and put it on his back and then another large scroll he placed on top of that with everything inside the bunker all the scrolls weapons armor and sealing tags etc after that he set off for Suna. "Hey Kurama do you think it was wise to not train my sharingan while here at all?" **"Yes Kit the sharingan isn't useful when you don't have a live opponent to copy or use genjutsu on clones won't exactly work well but don't worry Kit when you hit the village and get settled in we can set up some spars for you to get used to it and I will teach you the interceptor first as I've seen Madara use it and can replicate it in your mindscape if you were to combine the principals of it with the styles you know you'll be damn near unbeatable" **"You're probably right Kurama thank you without you idk where I'd be, though there's something else I wonder Kurama I heard that Suna had a clan that could use scorch release by combining wind and fire from reading the history books in the archive and how some Uzumaki could creat lava with earth and fire do you think I could do that Kurama?" **"Well honestly Kit I don't know they're considered Kekkei genkai which most believe are from a specific bloodline I always figured that made no sense and they were more like an affinity as in anyone with enough practice could combine the two but someone with the bloodline or would be stronger as in they have an affinity for the sub element does that make sense?" **Naruto nodded at the foxes explaination "I guess that just means we have to try it and see what happens it's a two day trip from here to Suna I'll make a bunch of clones before we leave and have them train creating Scorch and Lava release for 2 days and see if they can even get a little bit down I know I saw a scroll for Yoton:Bed of lava in the archive and read it I'll have them try it and also see if they can modify fireball Jutsu with wind chakra and try to find some scrolls on Shakuton when I reach Suna" **"Sounds like a solid plan kit make some clones and let's get out of here"**.

———————————————————————-

**Suna Gates 2 days later **

After running through the sand for the last day with nothing but heat no water to be see Naruto was exhausted and he was sure if it wasn't for the furball he would've passed out and died within hours upon entering the vast dessert but finally he was there he could see the large gates of Sunagakure his new home. "Stop who are you I've never seen you here before you have a Suna Hitae-ate(Forehead protector) but you can't be from around here who are you and what do you want?" Asked the gate guard a short and stocky man with basic Chunin attire with green eyes Brown hair and a scare from his right temple down the side of his face "My name is Naruto Namikaze I applied to be a shinobi of your village a year ago and thanks to Gaara it was approved and I was granted a year to train and get my affairs in order before reporting here is my ninja ID card and papers" stated Naruto in the most professional tone that had probably ever come out of his mouth and bowing at the end after handing over the papers. "Everything seems to be in order Namikaze-san I apologize for my rudeness but one can never be to careful my name is Jirobo by the way Jirobo Shinugake the Subaku estate is all the way across the village go straight down the main road till you reach the Kazekage building then go left make your third right and it's at the end of the road knock before entering Gaara can get kind of testy and you don't want to see him mad though these days he's mellowed out a lot and I hear we have you to thank for that anyway have a great day Namikaze-san" Jirobo bowed to Naruto as he left. Walking down the street Naruto notice just how different it was no trees no grass just sand the closest thing to trees or grass would be the local Cacti species and each and every building seemed to be made from clay or some for of stucco and were very simple in design despite it all though it had its own charm the people bustled about just like any other city shopping and eating laughing and working just generally living life be it shinobi or civilian needless to say Naruto thought the place could grow on him with time however there was one thing that would be a deal breaker to the blonde despite his new healthy diet he couldn't kick his ramen obsession and as such he needed to find a ramen stand running around town frantically panicking his new home would leave him in a ramenless hell forever but turning the corner oddly enough in the direction of Gaaras estate where he would be staying for the foreseeable future he saw it, it was a shining jewel in the dessert almost glowing with the godlike powers of ramen the gift of the gods he got closer and he saw a familiar chef and his daughter cooking ramen and the sign said Ichirakus and Naruto almost feinted it had to be a mirage but the closer he got the stronger the smell and it just had to be real when he reached the stand to sit down and Ayame popped out to take his order of 35 bowls of miso ramen and 10 Naruto specials he just new it was real. Ayame gave him the biggest smile he has ever seen "Naruto! We have been here for the last 6 months waiting once Tsunade told us they kicked our best customer and my honorary little brother out of the village Dad and I decided our food was to good for them so we shut down until we figured out where you were heading and a few months ago Tsunade informed us you were a Suna shinobi now and we left and headed out the second we heard we couldn't let you come out here all alone, at first it was rough but thanks to your friend Gaara helping with start up costs and his siblings eating here so much more business has come our way and we are doing even better here than Konoha !" Finished Ayame with her dad in the background smiling Naruto ate his ramen and smiled larger than he had in a while he hugged his honorary family and thought "I definitely could call this place home" before rushing to the Subaku estate where he knocked on the door though he didn't expect the most beautiful angel he's ever seen to be the one to open it "God this place is heaven on earth, it has Ichirakus and the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on all in the same place" thought Naruto though the last part was out loud and he didn't even realize it The beautiful blonde girl with pig tails and a curvy frame sporting growing B-cup breasts that will definitely be at least Cs in the next few years wearing a very lacy thong that covers almost nothing and a short T-shirt stopping just over her stomach who looked to be eating dango and now blushing a bit after hearing that last part. "Hi Naruto wow you've gotten tall finally stopped living off ramen I see? I hope you improved in more places than just height but we will have to find that out tomorrow now come on in it'll be nice to have some eye candy around here as the village is severely lacking on that front." The fellow blonde said with a smile. "Wait T-Temari oh my god you're gorgeous you're growing up well Dattebayo' wow well I guess with us two around the village won't be hurting on that front any longer" Naruto said with a smirk and a flirtatious wink while walking inside "Boys! Naruto just got here" screamed the blonde now known as Temari while what happened next would shock any and all that have known Gaara in the years before he met Naruto two blurs raced into the room smiling one with red hair and red clothes and one with Brown hair and makeup... I mean "Warpaint" "Ha I win again told you that you couldn't beat me!" Said the redhead shocking Naruto to his core "when the hell did Gaara learn to have fun?" Thought Naruto with a bit of sarcasm and a whole lot of mirth "Wow Gaara you've changed so should I be calling you Kazekage-sama yet?" Spoke the Namikaze "Hey Namikaze no you shouldn't as I still have a year to go it seems they think I need more training and experience." "Well you better work hard or I just might take that hat from you before you even get it dattebayo!" Naruto said usual grinning face and all. "We shall see Namikaze we shall see" Gaara said in a playful tone. "Okay guys off to bed tomorrow we have to show the Baka around and see how much better he's gotten I'm sure he's tired after all the traveling" spoke Temari "Awww Mari-Chan you do care" Naruto said teasingly "Maybe I do maybe I don't but get to bed because you're not finding out tonight" spoke Temari before finishing her dango and heading to bed.Naruto started to follow Temari to his room but stopped "Oh before I forget goodnight Garra" and walked away giggling while Kankuro poured at being ignore Gaara grinned "Godnight Namikaze."

The next morning came fast and with it new challenges first of which was to report to the Suna council and interim Kage to receive his assignment after that it was convincing them to allow him to restart his clan and build a clan compound the came the fun part of getting shown around town by the hot blonde Temari and her two brothers before finishing the day with a spar. Getting up Naruto hopped into the shower threw on his gear and grabbed a scroll he needed for the meeting then went down to enjoy breakfast with his friends "Morning everyone what do you got in this place for grub?" The cherry blonde inquired "Someone is a morning person" smirked Temari "We have cereal and oatmeal in the cabinets fruit and some veggies, eggs, and bacon and milk in the fridge oh and bread and butter for toast take your pick but if you want anything special you need to cook it!" said Temari after saying this Naruto went In the fridge grabbed some strawberries, blueberries bananas and milk to make a smoothie after blending that up he passed them out to everyone while doing this he was happily chatting with Temari much to the amusement of her two brothers having never seen any male flirt or show interest in her as they were always afraid of Gaara and Kankuro but no not Naruto so Temari was soaking up all the attention as Naruto mixed whisked and fried away when he was done he had made a frittata with the eggs, bacon, spinach, tomatoes and assorted other veggies in the fridge and some toast then turning around to make coffee and tea for everyone he washed the pans off and set them to dry cleaned his hands threw the towel over his shoulder and turned to his plate to east with everyone staring at him wide eyed "Who would've thought you could cook Naruto? This is completely amazing!" Naruto blushed at Temari's praise and Gaara and Kankuro nodding in agreement the Namikaze tilted his head back and rubbed his hands through his hair at the back of his head much like his father used to and if any of his parents old friends could see him now long blonde hair with bangs framing his face a shy smile rubbing the back of his head they'd swear they saw a ghost "Well growing up alone in your own apartment from 6 years old kind of forces you to learn to cook for yourself I'm not chef but I like to think I'm pretty good at it thanks to Ayame and Mr. Ichiraku helping me throughout the years. "Okay Namikaze you're coming with me to the council after that Temari will show you around the village Kankuro and I have plans with sensei after you're done meet us back here for that spar" Gaara said with a smirk and look towards Kankuro who did the same in return thinking it went unnoticed thought Temari saw right through and her cheeks started to heat up "Sounds good Gaara let's head over to the council now this'll be fun" Naruto replies with a devilish grin that made Temari's heart flutter a bit seeing how roguish he looked and her brother nervous for what he had planned for the council.

An hour later Gaara and Naruto stand in front of the councilors and Baki "Chunin Namikaze welcome to the village before we decide where to place you we wondered if you had any preference as to where as well as anything else you'd like to discuss during this meeting" Asked Baki "Well Baki-sama initially I wanted to go right back out to the front lines however I think I could go much farther with some more training that being said Jiji used to say sometimes you can learn a lot from teaching the subject matter and that's one of the reasons he grew so much and became known as the professor and so I thought why not be a Chunin instructor at the academy for the next two years if you'll have me so I can help make the next generation of Suna shinobi the greatest the world has seen and remain in the village to train as much as possible after that id like to join your ANBU to be on the front lines I know in powerful and right now I believe I'm Jounin level but I believe in a few more years I can be Kage level or even higher if there is such a thing and I request more time to train and to allow me to shape the minds of the next generation. As for other requests I would like to reestablish the Namikaze clan here in Suna and build a clan compound next to the Subaku estate I noticed a large plot right outside their grounds and would like to buy it and build there" He stated with a smirk as he knew he had them hook line and sinker and loved every second of it "Well Namikaze-san that's quite the statement and list of requests however I can see from how you carry yourself and the feel of your chakra you're not likely to be exaggerating so we will call a vote on your first request before talking about the next, all who agree to Namikaze-san teaching for two years before Joining our ANBU raise your hands" it was unanimous after Baki posed the quest everyone raised their hands having another S class shinobi in Suna and a Jinchuuriki at that would instantly take them from The weakest of the 5 nations up near the top. "Now as for your second request that land is indeed for sale and it costs 2million ryo but building an estate isn't cheap how do you plan on paying for the cost of construction and supplies as getting ahold of the wood and stone and clay and appliances out here can be a pain and that makes it more expensive something the size and scale of the Subaku estate is easily 75-100 million ryo wether we allow you to reinstate the clan or not you may purchase the land as anyone in Suna has the right to and build on it but let me ask you this what could your clan bring to the village if we let you restart it?" Asked an aging council member to Bakis right. "Well I guess those two questions go hand in hand first of all here is the 2 million ryo" Naruto said as he opened a scroll and channeled chakra into it out popped the money his parents left him and handed it to Baki who had it counted and ordered the deed to be delivered by the end of the meeting "and as for the rest well in this scroll is weapons and armor sealing tags explosive notes and various other seals I got from a bunker under the Uzu ruins as I'm a royal blooded Uzumaki I was allowed to enter the contents of this scrolls by my guess should be worth over 250 million ryo and could completely gear up your entire shinobi force but that's not all this scroll has copies of every Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scroll from the library in Uzu that should be worth about the same so about 500 million ryo value considering this is my home now I'm willing to part with it for 150 million ryo paid to the builder of my new compound on my behalf by the council" said Naruto while handing over said scrolls to a bunch of bug eyed councilors. "Before you answer me I have one more thing my clan can provide I have mastered my father's signature Jutsu the Hiraishin now while I cannot give you the scrolls on it as it's a clan secret I have adapted the Jutsu to where I can place a sealing formula on the ground in the Jounin command post on the floor if a team goes to a location and drops a scroll on the ground when they need backup someone merely needs to enter the sealing circle in the Jounin command and channel chakra to their feet and they'll appear on the scroll the recieving team has I can draw the seal on the floor and give your sealing team the scroll for the transfer seal to make copies I also have a mail seal that can be placed on the Kazekage's desk and any shinobi can simply open a small scroll place the letter on it and channel chakra into it and poof the letter is sent" Naruto stated to a shocked council. "Well Namikaze-san you sure know how to come prepared and take over the room you've controlled the entire meeting but we have verified all you have said except for the last part however everything else has been genuine so I'd be hard pressed to think you'd lie now so let vote all those that agree to reestablish the Namikaze clan here in Suna in exchange for all that has been stated and to fun the construction of the estate raise their hands." Stated Baki and yet again it was a resounding yes Naruto walked out of the council building grinning ear from ear.

Upon walking out Naruto met a certain attractive blonde "Hey Mari-Chan long time no see it looks like you have a new very sexy neighbor dattebayo!" Shouted the exciteable blonde. "Ohhh who is he is he here because I don't see any sexy people here but me" she teased and got a good laugh when Naruto poured a rain cloud somehow forming over his head in the dessert as he pouted. "Oh come on Naru-kun you know I love you" she said smiling then covering her mouth realizing how it sounded " I mean like you a lot ... I mean god damnit okay I like you Naruto you're sexy fun loving, you've grown to be a bit more mature and intelligent and you can cook plus your not afraid of my brothers so why not make this tour into a date?" A very hopeful Temari asked while looking at something very interesting on the ground. Naruto smiled from ear to ear "Sure Mari-Chan id love that no one has ever asked me out either because they're always afraid of me so I'm not sure how to do this so cut me some slack but let's go!" at that Temari smiles and explodes towards Naruto in a blur reminiscent of his father's favorite Jutsu and slammed into him like a freight train hugging him before picking him up off the ground grabbing him by the hand and dragging him all over town by the hand introducing him to everyone and showing him every sight and taking him shopping granted she paid as he had spent all his money pretty much this morning 4 hours of touring and 2 hours of shopping they returned home happy and exhausted from the day of fun but it wasn't over yet there was still daylight out and a spar to be had.

On the training ground in the backyard if the estate 15 minutes later "Guys I know this is probably to much for me but can you 3 come at me at once I haven't gotten to test all of my skills I learned yet against anyone except clones and I want to see how I do with multiple opponents?" Naruto asked the three hesitantly nodded. "No killing or Maiming anything else goes" Naruto nodded and shook his head for a second looking in pain. "You okay Naru-kun?" Asked Temari his now girlfriend "Yeah Mari-chan I left clones behind in Uzu to train they dispelled last night when I arrived and 1000 clones dispelling at once hurts and after a year straight it has kind of caught up to me the fox says he can heal it but it'll take a while and I shouldn't use clones just give me a second and I'll be fine" They all nodded at Naruto and after waiting about 10 more minutes for his headache to pass and him to get the all clear they threw a ryo as high as they could when it hit the ground the battle would be on!

———————————————————————-

**Time for the big fight! **

The rock hit the ground and they were all off in a flash garra runing through sings **"Wind release: Drilling air bullet" **Temari joined in **"Wind release: Sickle weasel"** at that to large air billets and a sickle shaped gust of wind charged at Naruto before Kankuro joins in **"secret art death by 100 poisonous senbo" **Kankuros puppet launches the senbon that are then propelled by the wind as if shot from a cannon straight at Naruto who goes through his own signs **"Earth release: Mud wall" **the wind and senbon crash against the wall destroying it and sending the pieces across the battlefield but effectively stopping the senbon "its my turn now" said the blonde going through hand signs again **"Earth release: Earth Dragon Bombs" **yelled Naruto as the remains of his wall converged and formed a giant earthen dragon that opened its maw and fired a massive boulder at the trio who then scattered in all the commotion Naruto created 2 clones and all of them went through hand signs "Kurama showed me this Jutsu it used to be Madara's favorite **Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation **the other two clones went through the same hands sings as the other **Wind release: Hurricane Gale" **a massive wall of flames erupted from the originals mouth which only got fanned by the two wind Jutsu which resembled two tornadoes coming from the blonde's hands producing more than enough wind to fan the giant flames. Seeing the wall of flames made the siblings gawk at the size and power of the Jutsu **"Sand dome" **shouted Gaara as a large protective sand dome shrouded him and his siblings till Naruto cancelled his Jutsu when the fire stopped and the dome came down they stared at the blonde waving at them with a happy go lucky smile and carefree attitude "This is awesome guys but let's kick it up a notch **Resistance seals KAI!" **after saying that Naruto's body glowed blue and seals expanded all over him before vanishing and once that happened Naruto himself vanished the first to go down was Kankuro with a high speed elbow to the gut "One down" then Naruto redirected and headed straight for Temari who put up an admirable fight blocking his punches and kicks for a minute or two before his sheer speed got the better of her and a chop to the neck put her of commission a clones dragged her and Kankuro off to the side "That's two looks like it's just you and me Gaara" the pair smirked at eachother "So it seems Namikaze" after saying this Gaara pounced into action charging Naruto surprising the blonde as Gaara never seemed to be one for Taijutsu the two traded blows at a furious pace easily elite Jounin level for 10 minutes "Damn Gaara I didn't know you were this good at Taijutsu you seemed like a range fighter to me last time we fought" said Naruto as he came in for a palm strike to Gaaras right side but in reality it was a feint the palm used to cover up Naruto's eyes and shift of weight he used as he coiled his hips to spin his body around for a spinning kick "There is a lot that's changed since we last faught Namikaze the least of which being your last name" said Gaara as he batted away the palm strike and just barely avoided the kick "I have precious people to protect now so I had to get better you taught me that" with that statement Gaara through a low kick at Naruto's knee which got blocked but the to Naruto's shock while his attention was on the kick a fiat made of sand came from behind Gaara it wrapped around and smashed into Naruto's rib cage and he coughed up blood "Damn Gaara that was brutal you got good" a smirk gracing Naruto's face as he says this "But I'm better" he finally takes out his battle fan and swings it down for a crushing blow Gaara jumps back to avoid it taking advantage Naruto opens the fan and blows a gust of wind in Gaara's direction before he landed keeping him off balance and charges forward channeling wind chakra to the edge of the fan and using it in slicing motions he takes to the offensive " Lets finish this Gaara" Naruto resealed his fan and and pulls out two trim pronged Hiraishin kuna and channels his wind nature into it creating a long blade but to everyone's shock he manages to channel fire into it as well igniting and burning hotter using the wind as fuel **"Scorch release: Sun gods blade" **as Naruto says this he vanished in a yellow flash appearing behind Gaara "I marked your arm during out Taijutsu fight with my Hiraishin marker I can teleport next to you no matter the distance yield!" Feeling the flaming blades on each side of his neck Gaara yields and the fight is over. "Wow Namikaze you got even better to be honest I'm glad you're here in our village now if we ever had to go to war against you I'm certain we'd have a really hard time." Gaara Stated "What he said Naru-kun that was fun and you're really good we should spar some more so I can get better" said Temari while Kankuro poured at being left out again "Hey guys did you all forget about me?" "No makeup boy we didn't forget" joked Naruto "Just you were brains seemed to be to addled from the ass kicking to speak so we did the polite thing and let you get it together first I mean come on any guy who wears makeup definitely has some issues ... wait you were wearing makeup beforehand weren't you wow I guess it wasn't me that messed up your brain you're just that much of a idiot" joked Naruto to a still pouting Kankuro "Ay it's warpaint not makeup you know WARPAINT!" "Whatever you say makeup boy" Teased Temari and Gaara which shocked Kankuro even more "No respect not even from my own siblings" grumbled makeupboy under his breath as they all walked back into the house to wash up and get some food and rest.

**Well that's that the end of chapter two next chapter will go into what he is doing in his two years teaching and what more he's learned as well as possibly touch on the state of Konoha at the time and chapter 4 will be about his year in ANBU after that I want to give him 6 months of training with the foxes which I will discuss at the end of chapter 4 as well after the training arc concludes the action will heat up and we will get to some of the more cannon arcs like the Akatsuki attacking Suna etc. (Also by Friday of this week 2 more chapters of the Raikage story will be up my wife is going away for the week for work so my nights will be boring and I will get a lot done the Road to Hokage will also be updated by Saturday or Sunday) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 3: Teaching brats and Growing relationships **

Two years had passed in Suna and by that time several things had changed the Namikaze compound had just been finished about a month ago and Naruto had moved in of course he wasn't alone, over his 2 years in Suna his relationship with Temari had blossomed and they had only gotten closer they had been dating now for 2 years and she had helped design most of the compound anyway and they felt the next logical step was to move in together they were both truly in love, but beyond that Gaara had become Kazekage about a year ago and Naruto had been happy teach and training when he started teaching it was the same day the new students arrived and Suna's academy being 2 years from 10-12 years of age Naruto got to teach one entire class up until graduation and today they had just completed their Genin exams and needless to say his entire class passed with flying colors and most if not all were far beyond Genin level already. Naruto took to teaching like a fish to water his bubbly happy personality and myriad of life experiences gave him a lot to pull from and though he was quit young he used that to his advantage being 17 at the time he wasn't to far removed from being an academy student he opted to take an entirely new approach to teaching breaking it up in marking periods but devoting the entire period to one thing and merely reviewing it quickly every so often in between that being said the first 6 months were simply Math,Science, and history of all the hidden villages the next 3 were purely review, chakra theory,physical conditioning, and strategy that was all they did for the entirety of year one. Year 2 was different entirely so for the first 3 months instead of cookie cutter academy styles he searched his library and the shinobi library in the village and found styles that fit his students personalities hed use his clones to learn the styles himself before having a clone teach each child individually beyond that they reviewed the year before and kept conditioning and working with shuriken and Kunai the next 3 months they continued to perfect what they already knew in the mornings and work on chakra control exclusively in the afternoon with Kunai balancing and Rock balancing exercises and eventually finishing with wall walking as trees weren't common in Suna and water walking in a lake that was made by the few Jounin that knew suiton Jutsu converting their very chakra into water for the Jutsu it was totally exhausting but it helped and now Naruto owed them a huge favor Naruto would even combine the control exercises. The next six months were where the fun began they worked on the academy 3 Jutsu as well as 5 or 6 other non elemental techniques Naruto knew such as the **Transparent escape Jutsu **and others good for spying most of which he himself just learned recently going through his parents notes and Uzu library for new things to teach the kids. Finally he finished the year by finding their affinities and helping them complete stage one manipulation and for those that finished quickly he'd give them each one Jutsu to work on and he would help those who were interested in weapons to learn Kenjutsu, Bojutsu or use of a Battle fan after hours at the academy. Needless to say they all passed with flying colors this being Naruto's first and only class through the academy he wanted to leave them with a a good speech "Okay class after today you're Genin I remember when I graduated the academy and my instructor told us about the will of fire which was a very abstract concept from Konoha one that I feel has been forgotten by a large group of the village you see the will of fire boiled down to Teamwork and protecting your comrades and your village your family your friends and all those precious to you, the reason the leaf has always been feared is their impeccable teamwork and camaraderie however I am living proof that it's falling into disarray they shunned me for completing my mission and kicked me out because they valued some shinobi over others, I'm here to say that's BS it's not what the past Hokages would've wanted and I'm here now to bring the true will of fire to Suna to make our village the greatest to ever walk the earth and you this class of 36 students you're my legacy and I hope the rebirth of the true will of fire, a man I respect very much once told me Shinobi who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, so when you leave here today and get put into your teams know that I am proud of you and know that I expect you all to show every village around that Suna protects our own let's show the world the true will of fire to never forget our comrades and to love one another and stand together to protect our village! The greatest village of them all Sunagakure No Sato!" With that speach assigned the teams him and Gaara discussed that morning knowing they'd all pass and left the last day of his teaching career feeling blessed to have taught such amazing kids and knowing they'd make him proud. After exiting the building he made his way towards the ANBU barracks for his initiation test which he knew for sure he'd pass as he had grown quite a bit in the last 2 years he had revealed his sharingan and how he got it to his new family perfecting his genjutsu with it and working to further refine his sub elements and explaining to the sand siblings that Kekkei genkai were more affinities than anything meaning they'd be stronger when using the techniques than you but anyone could recreate it after that he mastered his Lava release and Scorch release while Temari decided to develop Scorch release herself and did well with Naruto helping her Gaara by far came the farthest in being able to recreate Magnet Release and use both iron sand and gold dust not quite to his predecessors levels but definitely powerfully and he was taught Fuinjutsu by Naruto and now kept the iron sand and gold dust in seals on his arms. Naruto further perfected his fighting styles and maxed out the resistance seals as well as began copying his fellow shinobi's Jutsu to practice it now having well over 250 techniques and climbing needless to say this ANBU test was a mere formality at this point. He had also reached 7 tails of Kurama's chakra with full control and learned quite a few other tricks. After his test was over today he had a date with Temari for lunch and he was taking his entire class and their families to dinner to celebrate at the new and improved ichirakus which instead of a stand was now a full blown restaurant. Then he was going to drop Temari at home and stop by a jeweler to have a ring made to propose in the coming months.

———————————————————————

**Suna ANBU headquarters 3 hours later **

The ANBU initiation test in Suna is 3 parts Part 1 infiltration the precious record time was 3 hours Naruto finished it in 1 he had to travel 25 miles into the dessert to an abandoned outpost that was used during the Waring states era that Suna had fixed up for the ANBU exam it consisted of a 3 story main compound with a basement level totaling 10,000 square feet with three layers of walls surround the complex with guard outposts for the test the prospective ANBU had to sneak past all 3 walls without being seen infiltrate the compound and eliminate the Target. Using the transparent escape Jutsu he snuck up to the guards at outpost one and locked eyes with them and they didn't even realize he used the sharingan and put them in a Genjutsu and they fell asleep. Coming up to the second outpost went much the same however this one had guards on the wall as well so he had to scale it and knock out the guard with a chop to the neck first before getting the main guards at the gate the last outpost went much like the last until the compound was In his sights 4 guards on the roof at all 4 corners 2 At front door 2 at back he knows the best course of action is go top down but how? He goes around the side still cloaked by his Jutsu and climbs up the wall he waits for guards to pass in their rotation and slowly places a seal on each of their feet as they walk by and whispers **"Uzumaki sealing style: Paralysis seal Fuin!" **All four guards freeze and start to fall when they're caught by sealless shadow clones Naruto made after this the clones go invisible as well two to the front two the back who take out the guard with poison senbon the real Naruto going in through the upstairs window he clears the entire place and takes out the target in minutes. The second test is survival an ANBA called Falcon summons a large bird that takes the prospect farther into the desert and drops them at which point they have to find their way back that took two hours and a lot of help from Kurama to stay upright with all the heat and no water since morning which was part of the test but now 3 hours later exhausted and dehydrated and in pain now is the real test Naruto vs The 3 ANBU captains the test is designed as a loss for the prospect they want to see how you do in the face of insurmountable odds where you're faced with Sure death what will you do. Little do they know Naruto doesn't plan on giving up or losing as Elephant, Falcon, and Dragon circle Naruto and wait for the start Naruto seems oddly calm and is simply breathing in and out calming breathes focusing breaths ready to strike.

"Begin!" The three ANBU attacked at once but before they could get there the room was filled with smoke from a smoke bomb the smoke cleared and the blonde was gone before they could react he was on them in a hurry from behind throwing a kunai at the back of Dragon's head instincts kicked in and Dragon turned to the left and dodge the two then began a furious Taijutsu match which the other two ANBU joined in on even 3 on one Naruto kept up but getting bored after 5 minutes "Look guys I'm tired let's end this" with that Naruto flashed behind the elephant masked ANBU pulled out his tri-pronged Kunai laced with wind chakra and cut his tendons on the back of his legs and he collapsed to the ground. The other two fighters recovered and rejoined the fight Naruto dodge a kick from Dragon and created a **Rasengan** in an instant and shoved it into Dragons hip after ducking under the kick it shattered and Dragon was out. Falcon was fast and he was keeping up or so he thought until Naruto jumped back flashed through hand seals **"Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu" **Falcon blocked it with an earth wall but with the distraction Naruto flashed through more seals **"Lava release: Lava Rain**" he shot a massive ball of molten rock in the air that exploded and rained down on the battlefield Falcon created a dome of wind to protect himself but then Naruto shot out from the ground beneath him with an uppercut and the fight was over. "Well Namikaze I think it's safe to say welcome to ANBU Kitsune" with that he handed Naruto a Kitsune ANBU mask and they left to celebrate.

Naruto took Temari for BBQ to celebrate the win the two ate and talked for a while "So Mari-chan Gaara says you have a mission tomorrow when will you be back?" "Yeah I'm going to Mizu no Kuni to help finish the Civil War and hopefully start and alliance even with you and Gaara we are still one of the weakest of the great nations and we need Allies we figure if we help the bloodline users we can help them win and get allies in the process, that said it'll probably take 3-6 months maybe more" she said sadly "Well then I guess we better enjoy ourselves today then" Naruto countered in a suggestive tone. "Nuh uh mister you have students to take out to dinner and some muster errand to run tonight by the time You get back I'll be asleep and I have to leave first thing in the morning however if your good while I'm away and the house and village is still standing when I get back you can have it all you want." She said to the pouty blonde "aww Mari-chan that's no fun we could always go to the bathroom and do it right here right now" he said hopefully " No Naruto we can't we have things to do" she said with a little anger in her voice at him not taking the hint "Fine Temari let's head home and get ready for the party.

2 hours after that dinner time at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar we see the entire dining room packed with students and their families and a certain blonde instructor with 30 or more bowls of ramen in front of him. "You know Namikaze-san it's a shame you won't consider teaching full time Renji's brother starts next year and after the success you had with Renji I'd love to get the same kind of help for his brother" one of the parents said. "Don't worry Meibachi-san if your other son ever needs help and I am free I'd be more than happy to but I think I'm ready to move on to ANBU and hopefully Jounin in a few years and eventually be a Jounin sensei" the proud father nodded his head and they continued the night. "Cheers to the best class of graduating Genin the world has ever seen I wish you guys and gals all the best of luck remember trust eachother trust your sensei and look out for eachother and you'll come out on top" at that statement they all split up for the night. And Naruto dropped Temari at home kissed her though it was still kind of icy and headed to the store and ordered the ring it was really special to him as he designed it the metal was white gold with two traditional Japanese dragons wrapping around eachother and meeting at the stone that was in their mouth inside the stone was a laser etching of his Hiraishin seal so he could always be there whenever she needed it and engraved on the wring was "For my Mari-hime I'm yours forever and always" he was sad it would take 3 months to complete as she in all likelihood wouldn't be back by then but he hoped she loved it.

**That's that chapter 3 it was definitely shorter than the others but I'm building up to the good parts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 4: life in ANBU and sage training**

Naruto's first 6 months in ANBU went by like a flash he was flying through the ranks and already at captain by month 4. He had learned more Kitsune summoning techniques and he had mastered up to 9 tails of chakra and bonded with Kurama even more to the point they truly considered eachother friends and they were preparing to go to Nine Tails Temple the home of the Kitsune summons to remove the seal and learn to fully cooperate like the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and to learn from the elder Kitsune to use sage mode. He had completed 25 s class missions and 50 A class in only 6 months with an impeccable record all successful missions no failures and no loss of life he was even in the bingo books of Iwa Kumo and even Konoha.

**Name: Unknown **

**Rank: ANBU **

**Age: 16-19 (assumed based on what little you can see of his looks true age unknown)**

**Skill level: S rank **

**Title: Suna's Scorched Earth, Kitsune Flash, Sunas Wind God, Suna's Black Death (Due to his pitch black Kitsune mask and ANBU uniform being the last sight before you die)**

**Description: 6'5 blonde hair easily 275lbs standard ANBU gear with a black onyx Kitsune mask has seals and tattoos on both arms and seems to wield the sharingan though we don't know how and have never seen a blonde Uchiha.**

**Skills: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu and use of battle fan and shuriken and Kunai easily Kage level Fuinjutsu master has replicated the Hiraishin Jutsu of the 4th Hokage as well as others Ninjutsu and chakra reserves Kage level also seems to be a Jinchuuriki as he can use the chakra shroud as to which beast it's unclear can use lava and Scorch release and can summon foxes it's possible he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki based on that information but we are unsure.**

**Bounty: Iwas 50 million ryo dead or alive, Kumo 25 million ryo dead or alive, Konoha 150 million ryo alive only **

**Orders: Flee on sight unless you're S class as well or have an S class in your group **

Thanks to the work of Naruto and Gaara Suna was starting to be seen as a world power once again. Naruto had learned and grown much over the last several years but something was still bothering him, he had gotten Temari's ring 3 months ago and was waiting for her to return to propose but was it the right time when she had left she was angry with him for pushing the issue with being intimate and issue he was truly sorry about they had had sex a several times before she left and in the years prior but she never had an issue before but he realized she was probably nervous about the mission and being away for a while or something else must've been bothering her and he was pushing way to much and he felt bad but he couldn't tell her it was eating away at him each day wondering if she was still his Mari-Chan or Mari-Hime as he took to thinking of her in the last several months or if the time apart as well as the anger from before she left caused a rift he had no idea he spent countless days over the past months pondering that very thought. That's where we find him strolling through town on what was supposed to be his day off thinking of Temari yet again until his ANBU tattoo started to burn he rushed to Gaara's office having a bad feeling he ran up the wall came in through the window as he wasn't allow to flash into the Kazekage's office. "Gaara what's wrong is Temari okay?" Gaara looked back at Naruto with a blank expression "No she's been taken by the current Mizukage Yagura there was a battle and she was with the rebels they lost and bad but he took a liking to her and took her that was three days ago the rebels sent us word of what happened after the retreat" "Gaara I don't care if you want me to or not I'm leaving now and I'm going to end this war and end Yagura myself and I'm going to bring Temari home" Stated Naruto in a very final manner. Now Gaara May have been Kazekage but he had no delusions when it came to a fight between him and Naruto he would lose and so would likely every Kage in the elemental nations so if he said he was going there was no stopping him he merely nodded "This could created an incident with you stepping on their toes but I understand she's my sister and while I haven't always been the greatest brother I love her please bring her home, oh and for the record I was going to send you anyway you didn't have to ask".

———————————————————————-

**Outskirts of water country 5 miles from rebel base **

Naruto was thinking on if he would see Haku and Zabuza he knew how much Kiri meant to them and how Zabuza had tried to end Yagura before but now it would truly end or Naruto would die trying. Now most people who heard about what had happened in the land of waves years ago would ask why would he see them there considering they died, to put it simply he helped them both fake their deaths when he had met Haku that night in the forest he learned Yagura sent hunter nins constantly after them they never got to rest and were always running for their lives they wanted it to stop and they wanted Yagura gone. In that moment the worked up a plan Zabuza created a heavily reinforced shadow clone of himself for the fight that dispelled later that day after they had thought he died and buried him same with Haku that's why Naruto pushed to burry them so fast. While the battle of the bridge was going down a cloaked Zabuza and Haku escaped the area and went back to Kiri to join the rebels, Naruto hadn't heard from them since and wondered how they were doing these days as he still saw them as friends, that and he wanted a rematch having him and his teammates and sensei's collective asses whipped by clones isn't exactly great for ones self-esteem. That thought died in his through as he ran towards the rebel camp clad in his ANBU attire and coincidentally enough the two people he wondered about were the ones to stop him."Stop! I know who you are and I know you're here to save Temari Gaara sent us a letter via some funky summoning scroll his villages seal master made follow me and I'll show you to our leader then we have some things to discuss and plans to make to end this"

25 minutes later he is sitting in front of the second most beautiful woman he has ever seen with more curves than a country road and the reddest hair he has ever seen dressed in a form fitting blue dress and sporting the most alluring eyes he has ever seen. "So Kitsune-san the Kazekage sent word ahead of your arrival I know of your bingo book entry but still why only send one man against an army of 10 thousand and a Kage/Jinchuuriki to rescue his sister it seems a little underwhelming" Asked the redhead "Well Mei-sama if you send everyone but Zabuza and Haku out I can explain not only why it isn't underwhelming but how it is indeed overwhelming for them and this one man is going to end the war and bring his girlfriend home to her brother" Mei stared at the masked ANBU confused but relented and sent her guards out and Naruto removed his Mask and gasps where heard from Zabuza and Haku "You're the brat from the land of waves Naru-something or other you're an Uzumaki right? What happened to all the orange and why are you a Suna nin I thought you were with Konoha?" Asked Zabuza as Naruto went to reply Haku interrupted "Naruto Zabuza his name is Naruto and we wouldn't have escaped without him so it would be nice if you remembered his name" stated Haku with attitude "It's great to see you Naruto I missed you and I'm glad to get to fight with you this time" said Haku to the blonde "Well okay guys I'll explain first off you remember my teammate sasuke he went rogue and joined Oorochimaru after the Chunin Exams and my team and I was sent to stop him we had orders to bring him back dead or alive we faught he jammed a **Chidori** through my lung" at this point he pulled his shirt aside to show the scar "I knew he meant to kill me I retaliated with a **Rasengan **and killed him so the exiled me for killing their pet Uchiha the council has always hated me anyway for being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and were looking for an excuse" Naruto took a big breath to let those bombshells sink in "Its also Namikaze now not Uzumaki turns out not being a shinobi of the leaf means the whole S class secret about my parents doesn't apply to me so Tsunade gave me all their stuff my father was Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and my mom Kushina Uzumaki the red death" at that statement they were all bug eyed "And as to why Suna I beat Gaara during the invasion and saved him from himself and the Shukaku he's the one tails Jinchuuriki and he was driving him insane after I helped him we became friends and now brothers I told him what happened and asked him to join the village he pulled string and boom here I am" Naruto finished and waiting for more questions. "How do you plan to end this war on your own?" Asked a curious Mei "Simple you guys draw out his full army and the guy himself and let me handle it" he pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai "I believe my dad showed how deadly this can be to an army and I'm even better than him that and Kurama can sense the emotions of others so I can only kill those that are attacking by choice and merely knock out those that have been forced" at that Mei nodded "It could work but what about Yagura?" "I beat him and make him wish he was never born for what he did to Mari-hime simple as that Gaara May be Kazekage but even he openly admits I'm better hell he personally thinks I'm better than 4 of the 5 Kages the only one that might stand a chance is the Raikage thanks to his speed matching mine." They hesitantly nodded "This war has been going on way to long and this is our best shot to end it we go tomorrow our forces will attack the main city with all of our forces then retreat outside the city where you wait for the Ambush." Naruto nodded and walked away to go get his emotions in check for tomorrow.

———————————————————————

**Outside the city ambush site 7pm the next day**

Naruto stood atop the tallest cliff looking over the ambush site next to him were Zabuza and Haku she insisted they be there to watch his back Incase he gets in over his head and dragged Zabuza along for the ride. Once she got over her subservient attitude courtesy of Naruto all those years ago and Mei when they joined the rebels she started bossing Zabuza around and he let it happen to any that didn't know better they truly seemed like father and daughter and it was comical. "So Brat can you actually do this? Not do you have the power if the bingo book is to be believed we know you do but can you kill this many people when we met in wave you did everything you could to avoid it?" "I've grown a lot since then Zabuza they don't call me the Black Death for nothing" Zabuza nodded and looked out over the valley seeing the retreat in full effect and the Mizukage's army and the man himself following behind when the rebels reached the retreat point safely behind the tree line at the cliff bottom Naruto unsealed his fan which had seals on all across it he channeled wind chakra into it and the winds started picking up around them "It's time" directing some of the chakra surging through the fan towards the seals he gave a mighty swing **"Namikaze style: Rain of death" **he said with a note of finality as the wind enhanced Hiraishin Kunai stuck the ground chaos ensued and the rebels watched wide eyed as an army of thousands was decimated by one man in a yellow flash that seemed to somehow be everywhere at once, it was both amazing and terrifying at the same time only one minute had passed and the army was cut in half 2 minutes and they were all down. Silence permeated the valley "YAGURA! Give me Temari and I'll let you live!" Shouted Naruto "Oh you mean the Sand whore I broke her in last night she's fairly sore my men had a go to so she's back at home resting I'll see her later" Taunted the Mizukage after he finished his sentence the largest wave of killing intent and chakra most had ever felt washed over the entirety of the elemental nations **"chakra restriction seals: KAI, Resistance seals: KAI You're going to regret ever saying that" **Naruto says in a very Demonic sounding voice with a red opaque shroud of chakra surrounding him he vanished on pure speed alone and buried a fist deep into the Mizukage's stomach quicker than anyone could see sending him flying into the walls of the village which were nearly a mile away Naruto flashed through hand seals **Scorch release: Great Fire Armageddon **shouted Naruto as he released a wall of superheated fire easily the size of 2 football fields the Mizukage responded with **Water release: Great Water Shockwave **a huge wall of water met the fire but it didn't help as the fire vaporized it all **"You never should've hurt Temari I won't just kill you I'll make you pay" Summoning Jutsu: Fox den! **After he bit his thumb went through the seals 9 Large foxes easily the size of Gamaken of the toads appeared **"Naruto-sama why have you summoned us?" "Sorry Kitsune-san we can get better acquainted after we squash this bug over there he hurt my mate and we will make him pay!" **The 9 Kitsune turned to their leader and the boss summon of the foxes Kuryoma who nodded and the 9 foxes attacked at the same time forcing Yargura to go full Bijuu mode the fight lasted another 20 minutes at a stalemate before the foxes dispelled and Naruto was exhausted he used almost all his chakra on that summoning and was running out of ideas "Kurama I need 8 tails of chakra we are finishing this with that"

Said Naruto Kurama agreed and an 8 tailed cloak formed and Naruto reached out his hand and formed a Rasengan and started adding fire chakra to it then formed an outer shell of wind chakra compressing it as much as possible until blades started to form and screeching was heard throughout the valley **Scorch release: Rasenshuriken **after finishing the Jutsu he threw it and it crashed into the Bijuu and expanded the wind chakra fueld the fire creating a 50 foot wide 100 foot tall dome with a firestorm on the inside when the dome vanished Yagura was on the ground no longer in Bijuu form a light burst from his chest as the Sanbi was release to reform later and Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

———————————————————————-

**Hospital Kiri 3 days later **

Naruto had been in the hospital for 3 days now his chakra was back to normal and he was sleeping soundly that is until he started thrashing having a nightmare about the things Yagura said he did to Temari. "Mari-hime! Noooo I love you don't go I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" he sobbed in his sleep and then she left in his dream of course little did he know Mei found her shortly after the battle and saved her and she's been at his side every since he snapped awake sweating "Mari-hime where what" he then noticed the blonde hair in his lap sleeping and smiled shaking her "Hey Hime wake up I missed you" after she got up they talked for hours and he learned that what Yagura said never happened they tried of course but she faught them off and eventually they gave up and resorted to starving her hoping to loosen her up or at least make the it easier the next time around but she held out, she was traumatized of course who wouldn't be but she survived and got to see her Naruto again they talked for hours apologized to eachother and just laid in each others arms till they fella asleep again. The next morning a certain furball woke him from his sleep **"Sorry Kit but we need to go finish your training the elders set it up after the battle we will go there for the next 8 months and we will train in the ways of the Kitsune sage and working on us working together in perfect synch after the seal is removed I know you just got her back but she will wait for you she loves you Kit" **Naruto nodded sadly waiting for her to get up to deliver the bad news he had one more day with the love of his life before going away to finish his training the day had been long and filled with Tears Naruto had finally proposed and given her the ring he carried on him at all times and sent one of hismessenger foxes with her with information for Gaara on his whereabouts and with instructions to call should he need him as the Akatsuki had been to quiet for to long and they both felt like a Storm was coming with that he said goodbye to his new fiancé and was reversed summoned to the 9 tails temple to begin the training that would change everything.

**Alright and that's chapter 4 that's it until next week I'm burnt out I'll have more for you next Monday thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto and make no claim on the story if I did own Naruto I'd be rich and would r be on here because I'd be on a yacht in carribean somewhere **

**This is also one of my first stories so be kind give reviews and let me know where I can improve as I have no one to beta the story I am relying on you guys to let me know where to improve. Thank you all**

**—————————————————————**

**Chapter 5: Suna attacked Gaara is no more **

"Naruto-sama the Kazekage was beaten by the Akatsuki and captured they're likely beginning the extract he will be dead in 48 hours once it's complete you have to hurry back" said a frantic messenger Kitsune. The figure the small 2 tailed Kitsune was speaking to was tall a lithe with blonde hair and a glowing orange aura around him his blonde hair seemed to be floating in the breeze and the spikes seems to group into to triangle protrusions from the top of his head that looked like fox ears his blue eyes had black slits in the middle and were surrounded by white diamond shaped outlines the end of the diamond shape dropped down the side of his cheeks like tear drops connecting with his whisker marks on the way down which also turned white the lines continued down his face meeting at a point in the center of his chin this figure was Naruto Namikaze and as of 3 hours ago was the first human Kitsune sage in history he turned to look at the small summon with and icy stare. "They May have beaten Gaara but they've never faced an enemy like me before I'll kill the bastards" snarled the blonde before he was reversed summoned back to Suna.

———————————————————————-

**Flashback Suna 8pm 4 hours earlier **

Deidra "Sasori my man lets show these people the beauty of our art .. yeah"

Two figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds wearing straw hats covered as they looked across the expansive dessert ahead finally seeing relief from the endless sand in the form of village gates the village of Suna.

Sasori " Quiet Deidra let's hurry we don't want to keep Leader-sama waiting or the Kazekage for that matter, besides your explosions aren't art now puppets that's art they will last long after I'm gone"

Deidra "Sasori my man you have no appreciation at all for true art, true art is fleeting and transient it's there one second and gone the next art is a BANG! Yeah"

The two figures argued for some time before finally agreeing to disagree as the blonde one with weird mouth like appendages on his hands created a giant clay bird and jumped on top. "Don't wait up Sasori my man this might take a while I have to make sure they truly appreciate my art yeah" with that he flew off towards the Kazekage tower.

———————————————————————-

**Kazekage tower 10 minutes earlier **

Gaara is sitting at his desk when he senses 2 large chakra signatures coming towards the village at which point he immediately recognizes it must be the Akatsuki. He makes a **shadow clone** a Jutsu he learned from Naruto and orders it to write something in a piece of paper and stamp it with his official seal while he prepares for battle and heads to the roof.

———————————————————————-

**Roof of building present time **

"So it seems the element of surprise is lost yeah" the blonde standing atop the odd clay bird says to the red haired man standing on the roof below.

The Kazekage seeing the cloak instantly had his suspicions confirmed and after hearing him speak and seeing the bird he instantly knew he was fighting Deidra based on the intel his ANBU lead by Naruto had collected on the criminal group. This also meant Sasori was somewhere around here as well knowing this he created a platform of sand and raised himself into the air. "You're in a dessert that bird is sorely out of place not to mention Naruto had an idea that I loved I saturated all the chakra in the village and writhing 10 miles outside with my chakra giving me a sensor net I knew you were here the second you got in range, I also know who you are Deidra the mad bomber if you're here where is Sasori?"

"Sorry Kazekage my man but you only get to fight me our intel says I should be more than enough Sasori should be out there to keep anyone from interfering but don't be say.. yeah you get to see my art at least and it's such a Bang!" At that last part explosions rang out from the village walls as the explosive spiders he sent out before arriving to the tower hit their targets at the Guard towers.

"You shouldn't have done that, this village is my home and I won't let you hurt my people" with that Gaara merely picked up His hand and sand shot from his Gourd on his back and flew at the bird obscuring Deidras view long enough for Gaara to go through hand seals **Wind style: Sandstorm **basing the idea off of the hidden mist Jutsu the entire area was covered with sand and visibility was poor.

"You can hide from my art!" Said Deidra before sending out a horde of small clay birds and insects to search the entire area for the Kazekage.

Gaara sensing the explosives went through seals again **Wind style: Sandstorm bullet **he pulled all the sand out of the storm and formed it into bullets and shot them straight at Deidra then flashed through the signs again now that he could see the bombs **Wind style: Great Breakthrough **and using some of his Bijuu's chakra to enhance the power took a deep breathe of air and then blew out hurricane force winds lifting the explosives into the air. "I guess I'll have to pull out all the stops then" **Magnet release: Iron Maiden **he activates a seal on his left arm releasing tons of iron sand the sand forms around the explosives and Deidra himself trapping him in an iron coffin with this explosives and then several weapons materialized out of the extra iron and started stabbing through the coffin.

The coffin opened and what looked to be like Deidra fell on the ground dead or so they thought till he exploded. "Nice try Kazekage but I substituted with a explosive clone at the last second" said Deidra from behind him at this Gaara turned and started engaging in a very one sided Taijutsu match all the spars with Naruto paying off Gaara was dominating barely receiving even one hit though with Deidras explosion fist style it was a one hell of a hit.

Panting after 15 minutes they broke apart thanks to Gaara's skill and his sand armor he was unharmed just tired while Deidra was bleeding covered in cuts and bruises. "I'll give you one chance to leave this village and never come back if you don't I'll kill you where you stand" said a tired but extremely determined Kage.

"How about no yeah besides that iron sand technique clearly took quite a bit out of you not possessing magnet release via bloodline and you look quite tired besides, while we were fighting my partner did this" Deidra pointed behind him where the village was flooded with 100s of puppets and clay bombs. "When you used your iron sand I knew I was in for it so I found Sasori after substituting and and we decided to do this he used his secret puppet Jutsu releasing all 100 puppets while u made as many clay animals as possible in that short time now your village is covered in them and I wonder what you'll do to protect your home yeah?" A sadistic smirk stretched across Deidra's face watching Gaara's eyes widen In horror then Gaara started flashing through a long string of hand signs and iron sand started enveloping each individual building in the city protecting them from damage but it was a slow process. "Nice trick but can you cover all the buildings before I do this Katsu!" With that the explosions started to rain down upon the village and the puppets started launching all their weapons and Gaara started pumping more chakra into his Jutsu to make it expand faster.

The dust settled to see an entire village covered in iron sand and not a single scratch Gaara release the Justu the iron fell to the ground the village was unharmed Gaara then started pulling the iron sand back into the seal as he knew he couldn't use it any longer with his chakra levels. Panting and exhausted he leers at the 2 Akatsuki members.

"Using innocents as hostages to achieve your goals you truly arm monsters, as you know I'm almost out of chakra but I still have enough to kill you if I'm not afraid of going down with you" Gaara wipes sweat off his brow and shakily stands going through signs again **Wind style: Ultimate Sand Tsunami **a wall of sand erupts from the ground pushing his opponents outside the village **Wind style: Sand coffin. **Said Gaara and he started piling sand on the two Akatsuki members pumping his chakra into it not caring if he lives or dies knowing Shukkaku would diapers if he died and by then Naruto his all but brother would be there to stop him he didn't care this was his home and he would save it. But before he could finish he ran out of chakra underestimating the drain from his previous attacks and fell to the ground unconscious.

Cloning from the sand "Well that was anticlimactic yeah?" Sasori climbed out "Yes it was now let's hurry up and get him back I hate waiting" the pair walked towards the fallen Kage only to see two figures land infront of him.

The short figure of an older lady knelt beside Gaara "He's still alive if barely we need to end this quickly Kankurō" said the old lady before turning "Sasori I didn't teach you what I did for you to use it against innocents, I've truly failed you and my village allow me to make amends" she said before unsealing her puppets and going to fight Sasori. "If you think you stand a chance Granny you're clearly growing delusional in your old age" with that Jab the Grandmother and Grandson did battle next to them Gaara's briber Kankurō eyed Deidra.

"Looks like my brother did a number on you" said Kankurō with a smirk. "Doesn't matter he fell to the beauty of my art and you will to"

30 minutes later Chiyo the older lady battling Sasori fell dead killed by her own Grandson while Kankurō lay beaten and bleeding on the sand crawling to the unconscious form of his brother trying to Will himself to protect him. He made it 3/4 of the way there before catching a foot to the face and blacking out while the two Akatsuki members left with Gaara to extract his Bijuu.

**And that's that next chapter Naruto is on the warpath. **


End file.
